


Fictober18 #19 - “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity is special, Fluff and Angst, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: I included several prompts.  Sorry, but I started a new job and have been working a lot.  My muse and I are tired but I did manage to get this out of her.  It is short but it progresses their story with a few favorite characters mentioned





	Fictober18 #19 - “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I included several prompts. Sorry, but I started a new job and have been working a lot. My muse and I are tired but I did manage to get this out of her. It is short but it progresses their story with a few favorite characters mentioned

“Of course, Mr. Queen.” Felicity follows Oliver into his office with a secret smile.

Oliver closes the door keeping his back to her for a few minutes.  Understanding him more than he knows, Felicity waits.  

“Did you sleep with him?  Did you let him touch you like I did?  Did you enjoy it or were you thinking of me?”  In a gutted voice, Oliver whispers these questions.

“These are not appropriate questions in the workplace, are they?  Not to mention you had a two-hour lunch with a redhead if I recall.”

Shoulders drop, head bent and a sigh of resignation Oliver admits, “Nothing happened.  I couldn’t do it.  You are in my blood, Felicity.  I can’t have you but I want you so bad.”

Walking up to him, she puts her arms around his waist.  Feeling the resistance she almost pulls away but then he melts into her arms picking up one of her hands kissing the palm.

“You can have me.  I am right here.  Why don't you see that?”

“I can’t.  Of all people, you know what I am.  I won’t take that chance. Felicity, when I tasted your blood this morning it was like a drug to me.  Greedily I could have just drunk until you were dry.  I don’t know how you managed to avoid the memory effects but I should never have let it get that far.”  

“Oliver, you can’t hurt me.  Believe me when I tell you.  I am a fey.  Your mojo doesn’t work and you can’t turn me.”  Deciding to tell him the truth hoping he will understand, Felicity waits for his reaction.  

Turning around to look into her eyes, Oliver stares into her like he is trying to reach her soul to find the truth.  

“Feys don’t exist.  They are a myth.”  

“Like vampires?” The words are softened by the musical laugh after a small smile.

When a frown crosses over his face, she kisses him.  His lips move over hers as he deepens the kiss.  His mouth opens as his tongue licks for entrance, Felicity gladly allows.  They break off when air becomes necessary.  Felicity tilts her head in submission.  With a groan, Oliver kisses down her neck.  

“I need to know, Felicity.  Did you let him touch you?  All the time you were gone I pictured you with him.  It made me insane.  Please tell me.”

“No, Ray didn’t touch me like that, Oliver.  We aren’t like that.  I had to get your attention somehow.  You were about to make a horrible mistake.”  Felicity admits to him as he stills.

“You wanted to make me jealous?”

“Oh, please, like this is the worst I have done.” Hearing the laugh come out of Oliver’s mouth causes a smile on her face.

As his teeth skim her neck and he licks the lifeblood, a change comes over him.  His body stiffens as he moves back from her.  

His white face, shaking hands and horrified expression told her all she needed to know.  Oliver’s fear of hurting her plus some experience where he went too far were stronger than his desire - at the moment.  Felicity was sure she could overcome this but it would take time and patience.  A call to her gram is what was in order.

Kissing him softly on the cheek, Felicity turned to leave his office.  Sitting down on at her desk, she isn’t surprised when she receives a text.

 

  


 

 

Looking forward to her call with her gram, Felicity goes back to organizing the rest of Oliver’s life.

\--------------------------------------------------

Oliver is in hell.  The island was his hell but now it is a repeat.  Is it true?  Is Felicity a fey?  Oliver knows little about these subjects.  Like most people, he did not believe in the supernatural until a vamp bit him changing his life.  Pulling up google, he starts to read about a magical creature called a fey. Google was not his friend on this subject.  Reading about mythical creatures who have special powers, fated to die, creatures who were evil, could read minds, unworldly and many other listings.  Shutting down his browser with less knowledge than he started with, Oliver feels a headache coming on.

The only other person who he could talk to that wouldn’t have him baker acted was his sister.  She believes in magic, angels and other supernatural subjects.  At least she did the last time she talked to him about it but how long ago was that?  Remembering his behavior before the island, he recalls telling Thea she needed to stop watching all that anime.  She cried at his cruel jokes.  He was high on his way out to pick up another one night stand.  The memory leaves a sick feeling in his stomach.  His phone is in his hand before he can talk himself out of this.

 

Watching Felicity through the glass he knows he has to figure this out.  After being with Felicity Smoak, no other woman will compare.

  


 


End file.
